Extra Credit
by glitter.x.dust
Summary: SasuHina. Study, Study, Study! Hinata's only priorities as she starts college. She won't have time for romance or friends. But falling in love with her teacher? That's crazy! ...Isn't it?


_Hmm.. where to start…where to start.  
Ah, well, I've had this in my head for quite some time now. X.x I had it just sitting there in my journal for about 5 months, but I still wasn't sure what to fix or what to keep. So, I decided I'd make it a prologue. Just a little teaser I guess. Tell me what you think. _

_Hopefully soon, I'll get the time to type in the next chapter and think up some stuff for the other chappies. It's a work in progress, really. _

_Oh, and as for the title, I still have nothing as of right now. –sigh- Maybe you guys can help me? Something better than the title, "Extra Credit", it's way too lame. .. I come up with horrible names. Suggestions, plz?_

**Prologue **

"College is just like high school. Well, besides having dorms and thousands of students. College really isn't much different, right? …Well, I will admit…high school was free. …Yes… I suppose it was free. With all the money otou-san spent to get me here, maybe I should study hard so he won't regret sending me here. "

"No time for partying. No time for a job or romance. Study, study, study! To make otou-san proud! "

"Yes. I suppose college won't be so scary."

--

The fact that it was her first day on her own in college wasn't the reason she was so nervous. Well, not the whole reason, anyways. But honestly, did there have to be so many damn students in one place?!

Hinata let out a sigh in desperation as she squeezed her way through hoards of students. A crowd was definitely something the poor Hyuuga wanted to stay away from. She wasn't good with a large amount of people. Actually, she wasn't good with people period. Sadly, in the University of Konoha, it was inevitable. There was just too many students here.

Thankfully, she managed to get through the last hallway without getting elbowed in the face, maybe her luck won't change with this new hallway. Of course, her small stature wasn't helping her from the large group of people in the way. High school was about the same. She was used to getting hit in the face with books and elbows, her being short and all. But, she'd like to start her new college life with her face un-bruised.

There it was! The door! Hinata squealed in anticipation. She was almost there! So close. So close, she could almost taste it!

Iron. That's was it tasted like. Metal. But damn, did it hurt!

The Hyuuga staggered back. This taste wasn't what she was expecting. It actually tasted like blood. Hinata licked her lips and stared down at the pile of books she dropped. When did she drop those exactly? Wait… why was she bleeding?! She stared up and was eye to eye with a beige door.

No. This couldn't be happening.

Hinata stepped back, still a little stunned by the impact of the door to her face. Everything went blurry suddenly.

"Oh, excuse me. You should really watch where you're going." The man, most likely the same person that opened the door, said in a rather bored tone. The fact that he had just smacked a woman with a door hadn't seemed to seep in. His onyx eyes stared at the floor and he slowly bent down and picked up a broken pair of glasses.

Hinata, who had been too busy staring at the blood on her fingers as she touched her lip, finally looked back up at the man in front of her.

Dark strands of hair caressed the man's pale cheeks. His dark eyes glared down at her. Hinata eyed his wardrobe. An elegant black suit covered his chest, his slacks as well. Somehow, Hinata felt underdressed with her faded blue jeans and simple shirt. She stared down at his pale fingers, long and slender, which held broken glasses.

"These must be yours. Again, I'm sorry." His cold voice boomed.

"O-oh.." The Hyuuga stared at the thick glasses in his hand and took them in her own. This must have been the reason everything went blurry. She stared back up at the tall man and watched as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here." He lightly tapped the handkerchief on her split lip as it soaked up the blood. "You should take care of that soon."

Hinata nodded and took the handkerchief, taking the man's place in pressing the cloth on her now swollen lips. She must be looking horrible by now.

"I have to get going. Keep the handkerchief." He stared back at the hall, and watched students walk by.

"Umm… Thank you." Hinata said as she pulled the cloth off her lips and stared at the blood it had soaked up.

"Don't thank me. I'm the one that hit you with the door. It was just your fault for not paying attention." And with that said, the tall man stuffed his hands into his pockets and stalked off, leaving the Hyuuga gaping, unable to protest.

Hinata began to walk forward again, keeping her distance with any other doors that may get in her way. Getting to her class was her only priority right now. She could fix her lip later. _'That guy was gorgeous! I wonder what classes he's taking. He's probably not a freshman. It seemed as if he knew the school pretty well, and he didn't act like he was new, either.' _ Hinata pushed open the door that led to a very large classroom. The seats escalated. The Hyuuga stared back down at her broken glasses and thought 

it better to get a seat at the bottom. It would be easier for her to read the board and listen to her professor.

Soon, the class filled up with students and chatter about work and girlfriends and boyfriends. Mundane things Hinata wasn't interested in. She quickly shook off her thoughts about her encounter earlier. She couldn't have time for those things. Right now, her only interest was her studies. She can't have time for anything else.

"This class is Advanced Algebra I!" A loud voice boomed as the sound of slamming doors echoed in the large room. And in walked a pale man with a black suite and raven hair.

Hinata gasped as she saw his face, knowing very well who that man was.

"I'll be your professor." The man began, "Uchiha, Sasuke."

Hinata clasped her hands over her mouth, flinching as the pain from her scared lips as Professor Uchiha narrowed his gaze and stared at the Hyuuga, his perfect lips forming a smirk.

--

_Hmm…that wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Hehe. Well, I think you guys are getting the idea now. I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Tell me what you think, pretty please!! _

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_-__**Glitter**_


End file.
